between flavescent
by cordovan
Summary: tetap saja, Tooru selalu berhati-hati.


Oikawa-san menjatuhkannya di antara pohon-pohon, sembari ia pergi membawa sisa dari pertemuan yang direncanakan sepihak dan tanpa konfirmasi dan beratus jarum di jantung Tobio, di antara kelabu dan warna langit sore, dan rasa asin tipis dari matanya.

Tobio menarik tasnya dan hanya memikirkan pintu gerbang yang seharusnya sudah terborgol, bila kakinya yang berlari sempat untuk mengambil sepedanya. Masih sempat. Pedal dikayuh dan bertemu dengan banyak angin, Tobio tak lagi merasa nyeri dari lutut karena menimpa kerikil-kerikil kecil tadi dan punggung Oikawa-san lah yang mengenyahkan semua itu. Seulas _aku sudah bosan padamu_ dan Tobio menarik jasnya, yang kaku dan tidak berperasaan sama seperti ketika Oikawa-san berbalik, dan mendorongnya. Tobio terus mengayuh dan mengayuh, ke depan, semua perasaannya tercecer ke jalan.

Padahal bukan ia yang memulainya.

* * *

><p>Tooru selalu berhati-hati.<p>

Ia tidak membiarkan semenit dari yang seharusnya untuk bercakap setelah klub selesai dibanding menyetel video rekaman dan meneliti pergerakan manusia-manusia di dalamnya, _headphone_ terpasang dan sesekali memencet _rewind_.

Hitam dan oranye dalam kontras yang memadu pada layar melekat seperti ia sendiri yang memakai jersey mereka, Karasuno, dan memprediksi keakuratan lemparan itu yang walau hingga kini, membuatnya ingin muntah.

Mungkin, setelah berulangkali Iwa-chan menggebuknya agar ia tak sanggup lagi begadang dan memilih merapat ke kasur dan memerankan peran ketua yang bijak, semua ini menjadi kebiasaan, dan tangannya lebih memegang kendali atas apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan;_ tidur, mereka bukan lawanmu besok._

Sebuah lemparan dan mata yang tertutup, dan tukikan besar bola di area lawan. Tungkai Chibi-chan yang melaju menghantam Tobio, dan berhasil meraih sesuatu seperti cengiran supelnya-

Tetap saja, Tooru berhati-hati.

Ia merasa cukup hari ini, yang lebih terasa melelahkan dibanding hari kemarin dan kemarin yang lalu dan kemarin kemarin kemarin kemarin yang lalu, dan memutuskan mengakhiri hari ini dan menarik selimutnya. Bergelung erat, dan tidak mengharapkan senyuman itu menghantuinya sampai pagi.

* * *

><p>Tooru tidak meminta sesuatu, apapun yang berjarak lima senti dari bagaimana tangan Tobio mengerat di bawahnya dan aromanya yang terlalu remaja namun beranjak maskulin, bulir-bulir keringat hingga ke jakun dan kembang kempis penarikan napas. Ia terisak, dan Tooru tetap lanjut.<p>

Tooru selalu berhati-hati.

Selama beberapa tahun ketika ruang klub begitu sepi dan sunyi dan sepi seakan mati, rekannya sudah pulang duluan, dan menghilang tidak pernah berbalik untuk bertanya mengapa ada matras di dalam klub. Mungkin Iwa-chan pernah bermaksud demikian, namun yang demikian tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

Tooru selalu berhati-hati.

Hari ini yang terakhir, dan ia biarkan saja Tobio mengendur, dan merekat dan mengendur seiring isaknya memenuhi semua indera Tooru, dan menggema ke dinding ruang klub yang sunyi. Sesering apapun punggungnya terasa perih oleh kuku Tobio dan rasa asin di bibirnya, dan udara yang menghilang entah kenapa, dalam jarak lima senti dari apa-apa yang seharusnya, ketika ia melepaskan diri.

Kemeja dikancing resleting ditarik dan poninya yang lemas menggantung menutupi mata, dan Tooru menunggu sedikit lama untuk mendengar pintu klub diputar dan menganga, dan mengerti Tobio ada di sana, namun tidak, ia tidak akan terjebak dan menatapnya.

Ia meraih ransel dan menahan getar, dan melangkah duluan, keluar.

Ketika dugaannya menjadi nyata dan tangan Tobio terasa begitu menyakitkan menarik kemeja sekolahnya dari belakang, dan sehening apapun caranya berdiam dan bernapas, Tooru tahu masalahnya tidak pernah sesimpel itu. Ia meraih tangan itu, dan berbalik untuk bertemu dengan Tobio, yang mengendur sebegitu hingga ingin ia raih namun, alih-alih, mendorongnya.

Beberapa puluh detik, menit mungkin, dan _tap-tap_ langkah yang menjauh, ia bersyukur poninya berhasil tumbuh dengan baik, memenuhi tugasnya yang paling utama. Air yang mengalir ke mulutnya terasa lebih asin.

Tetap saja, Tooru selalu berhati-hati.

* * *

><p><em>haikyuu oleh furudate haruichi<em>.


End file.
